


Seishi 生死

by iika



Category: Tokyo Twilight Ghost Hunters
Genre: Death, Eventual Romance, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, M/M, Romance, School Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iika/pseuds/iika
Summary: Touma Ryusuke's life was pretty normal as he grew up but his normal life changed when he transferred to a new school because of his parent's job. During the first day of touring his new school, he experience a supernatural encounter. Now he is involved in the world of ghost hunting. Now he has to deal with ghosts as the line between life and death becomes a blur.





	Seishi 生死

_ Where do we go when we die? Heaven? Hell? Or do we wander the Earth forever as ghosts? No one knows. No one’s ever reached that place… Nor do we know what happens to those who die. What we’ve heard could just be a martyr glorifying life after death, or someone’s hallucination. Against reality, hazy things like ghosts and the afterlife seem doubtful to exist.  _

_ Actually… If you think about it, even real life is full of uncertainty. Just like how life is a series of accidents, no one can predict death. Huh. Maybe nothing is certain in this world. But… Ghosts do, in fact, exist. Especially <there>. Amidst uncertainty lies the truth. And therein lies the key to solving the mystery.  _

* * *

**_Kurenai Academy entrance - Early morning_ **

I stood in front of the entrance of my new school, looking around with curious eyes. I could see many students walking into the school. I took a nervous breath as I tried to calm down my quick heartbeats. ‘ _ This is just a new school. In a new place… Calm down…’ _

“Hurry up! We’re going to be late!” A female student rushes past me as she runs to the entrance of the school. She was being followed by who I assume was her friend. 

“Wait! We still have time. We don’t have to run.” The friend was rushing to keep up with the female student who rushed past me. I looked at them disappear into the school building and I decided I should probably head into the school as well. I rather not be late on the first day.

As I was walking again I heard another conversation near me between two male students who were talking about the news about another incident happening. As I was kind of listening in on that conversation I didn’t manage to hear the fast-approaching footsteps behind me.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I was so busy staring at my watch that I bumped into you… I’m such a klutz… My mom’s always telling me to watch the road--” The female who bumps into my back was apologizing to me and I felt awkward getting apologize to by such a cute girl. 

Her brown hair that reaches to her shoulder was nicely styled into curls. She had cute bangs that were being held together by a headband with a pink ribbon on it. She was shorter than me and it didn’t help me when she has to look up at me with her cute brown eyes. ‘ _ Ugh… Feels like I am being stared at by a puppy or something…’ _

“What’s going on?” As the female was apologizing to me and I was trying to make her understand it wasn’t a big deal, another female voice appear behind me. I turn to look at the new voice and the girl who was apologizing to me look at the new person with familiarity in her eyes.

“Oh, hey Sayuri.” The curly-haired female greeted the female called Sayuri and I was looking at the perfect example of cold beauty. Her long black hair was being gently blown by the wind and her sharp brown eyes were staring me down like I did something to her. Even though I was taller than her it felt like I was the shorter one.

“Hurry it up. Do you want to be late?” The female called Sayuri motion for the curly-haired female to follow her and the curly-haired female nodded her head quickly as she went to Sayuri’s side. “A-Ah, you’re right.”

“Hey, you there. Was there something you wanted to say?” Even though I didn’t do anything to her or her friend I was getting glare like I did something wrong. I was the one who got bump into, not her friend. 

I was always told by my parents if I couldn’t say anything nice I should keep silent. So I just decided to be quiet as I getting glared at by Sayuri. She let out an annoyed sigh as she brushes her hair behind her. “If you want to talk, why don’t you speak up?”

“U-Um Sayuri. It’s not that. I wasn’t watching where I was going and I bumped into him…” The curly-haired female quickly went to my defensive, trying to calm down the tense air that was happening between me and her friend.

“That so?  _ Hmph.  _ Probably zoning out or something. Pay attention to your surroundings next time.” She still made this out to be my fault. I could only give her glared at her as I felt the air between us getting even more hostile. 

“What? Got a problem with something? I hate surly men. Let’s get out of here, Saya!” Glaring at me, she turns around with a “ _ Hmph _ ” and walks toward the school with the other students. 

“O-Okay. I’m really sorry I bumped into you.” Giving me a quick bow the curly-haired female, Saya, left to follow after her angry friend. I rub between my eyes as I try to get rid of the headache got from talking to that stuck up female.

“Aw, how sweet. Makes me want to blush and I’m only watching.  _ Mmhm. _ ” I heard a mature woman voice behind me. I saw a businesswoman with glasses looking at me with a teasing look in her eyes. I didn’t know how to feel being stared at by a rather attractive woman. 

“In the flower of youth, you’re always unsure of how to express your fragile feelings. Ah, you’re a student here, right? What’s your name?” The businesswoman got closer to me ad gave me a rather charming smile and I felt like I had to tell her my name.

“Touma R-Ryusuke … People close to me call me Ryu…” I felt nervous talking to this woman. I didn’t know if she was a teacher or not. I rather not make a bad impression with a person who will be teaching me during my stay at school.

“Touma Ryusuke, is it? Well then, Ryusuke. I’d love to have a little chat with you. Oh, there’s no need to be suspicious. Here--” The woman reaches into her business suit and takes out a card that she gives to me. 

“Gate Keepers… Incorporated. I’m Fukurai Chizuru, Editor in Chief. We specialize in publishing everything occult. So the talk I mentioned, perhaps it’d be better to say I’d like you to take a simple survey. I’d compensate you, of course. Why don’t we speak more in-depth in a cafe nearby?” As Fukurai asked me this I look at her with suspicious eyes. I don’t know if I, a high schooler, should be following an adult by myself.

“Don’t look so confused. It’s not that unusual for an editor to conduct interviews. Oh? Would you excuse me for a moment? I have a call--” Fukurai goes off to the side with her phone to her ear. I was just standing waiting for her to come back to talking to me.

“ _ It’s me. What’s going on? Yeah, I just reached the location a few minutes ago. Did you get contact from the inside? I think it’s about that. What? They can’t come now? Yeah, that’s right. Hm, I -did- hear it wasn’t today. I see… Okay. Change of plans. You deal with things over there. I’ll take care of this. Give me your report when I return to the office. I’ll call you before I head back.”  _ Fukurai ends her call and turns to look at me again, giving me a smile as a way to say sorry for keeping me so long.

“I’m sorry. Something’s come up, and it looks like we won’t be able to chat now. If we meet for a second time, perhaps we can talk then. You’re attending this school, so maybe you’ll join our c--?!” Fukurai quickly stops herself and looks in a direction with a sharp look in her eyes. I follow where she was looking, wondering if something was there.

“ _ Looks like it finally noticed me… I can tell you’re watching from there. Just you wait. Now that we’re here, there’s nowhere you can run. _ ” I couldn’t hear what Fukurai was saying as she continues to look in that direction and mumble something. She turns to look at me again with a charming smile back on her face.

“--Oh, sorry. Just talking to myself. Don’t mind me. Anyway… Sorry for stopping you. I will pray that your time here at school in Shinjuku will be peaceful. Bye.” Fukurai smiled at me before she finally turns away and left for somewhere else.

I could hear the school bell ringing and I could only let out a sigh, knowing I will be a few minutes late to class. As I turn to head inside of the school, I stop dead in my tracks. I quickly look around me but stop once I realize I didn’t see anything around me at all.

‘ _ Where did that cold look come from… It felt like someone was trying to kill me by just staring at me.’ _ I just rub at my neck and quickly headed inside of the school, trying to put what I just experience in the back of my mind.

* * *

**_Kurenai Academy Outside Classroom 3B…._ **

“--Young adults are drawn to our high school, with its long and distinguished history. Please welcome Touma Ryusuke, our newest transfer student to Kurenai Academy.” As I heard the voice giving me the okay to enter the classroom I went in and stood in front of my new classmates.

“Hey!” As soon as I entered I was greeted by the cold female from this morning, who was standing up from her seat and pointing at me with a shocked expression. I could feel annoyance building up in me once I realize me and her will be classmates during my time here.

“Is something the matter, Miss Mifune?” An older looking male teacher with glasses look at the standing Mifune who was still pointing at me. She got embarrassed and slowly sat back in her seat and lowered her head. The teacher just nods his head satisfied that she was not going to cause any problems.

“Touma, would you mind introducing yourself?” The teacher motioned for me to start introducing myself to everyone else in the classroom. I got nervous when everyone got quiet and looked at me, waiting for me to introduce myself. 

“Hello, I am Touma Ryusuke. My hometown is Aomori. My favorite class would probably be Art. I am an only child in my family but I have a lot of cousins who gave me the experiences of having siblings.” Feeling like that was a good introduction. I kind of look at the teacher from the corner of my eyes, telling him that I was done.

“Excellent. Does anyone have questions for Touma?” As soon as the teacher said that a female student immediately stood up from her seat with her hand raised high.

“I do! How tall are you? Actually, it would be nice if you told me about your weight and eyesight as well!” The female student was looking at me with curious eyes and I didn’t know if I should feel weirded out I was being asked this.

“I am six feet tall and I weigh seventy kilograms. My eyesight is, I guess, 2.0 in both eyes?” I told the female student that and she nodded her head with a pleased look on her face as she sat back down.

“Why ask him that?” Another female student leans over to the female who asked me that question with a confused expression on her face. 

“Why not?” The female didn’t think what she asked me was strange and I guess in a way it maybe isn’t that weird? It not like she can use that for anything bad.

“Do you plan to join any clubs?” A male student asks me a question next and I thought about it for a while. My parents would probably want me to join a club so I guess I may join a club during my time here.

“I may join the art club.” The male student nods his head at my answer, looking fine with the answer he got.

“What’s your birthday and blood type?” Another female student asks me this, giving me a really serious look like this was an important question to her. 

“My birthday is October 23th and my blood type is O.” This feels different from when I first introduce myself in my old school. It was rather simple and didn’t ask me a lot of questions. 

“So Libra. We match up pretty well!” The female student who asks me this question nods her head with a satisfied look on her face. 

“Wait, aren’t you dating that guy in class A? You shouldn’t be thinking of good matches.” Another female leans over to the female who asks me this question, with a frown on her face.

“Who cares. It’s just your horoscope.” The female just wave off the other female, like what she was saying wasn’t a big deal. 

“Ahem. Any… other questions?” The teacher looks around at the students, waiting for someone else to ask a question. When it looked like someone wasn’t going to ask anything, I notice a hand being raised.

“Yes, sir. I have one.” A student in a wheelchair was raising his hand with a smile on his face. I felt my heart skip a beat when I notice how handsome he was. He was totally my type! He nicely styled hairstyle and his perfect glasses that suit his face. His body also looked healthy as well. 

“You do? Go ahead.” The teacher gave him the okay to ask me a question and I was curious about what he wanted to ask me. It could be anything but I doubt it would be if I am single or not.

“Do you… believe in ghosts?” The class got quiet when he asked this but it didn’t phase him at all. He just continues to look at me with curious eyes. 

“I do.” I wasn’t ashamed of that. The world is a huge and confusing place so ghosts have to be in this world with us even if we can’t see them. 

“I see…” The student in the wheelchair was silent for a while and I looked at him curiously, wondering if he was going to say anything.

“Ha haha… Ahahaha. Just kidding. There’s no way ghosts exist. I apologize for the weird question.” The student in the wheelchair chuckles and the tense air in the classroom disappear. I kind of frowned a bit to myself but I didn’t let it get to me.

“Hey, Shiga. Don’t freak the new guy out like that. He’s gonna think this place is dangerous.” A male student who was sitting behind the student in the wheelchair, Shiga, told him that with an awkward expression on his face.

“Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to ask something unique.” Shiga rubs a hand behind his neck with a carefree smile on his face ( _ that doesn’t make my heart skip a beat _ ). The male student sitting behind him gave him a look. “That was -too- unique.”

“You went too far, Shiga.” A female student spoke up in agreement with the male student who was behind Shiga.

“Yeah. If the smartest guy at school asks that, then it doesn’t sound like a joke.” Another female student spoke up as well and then a bunch of other students voiced their agreement, causing Shiga to let out another chuckle.

The only person who wasn’t saying anything was the cold beauty from early who had a rather nervous look on her face and looked like she was going to be sick.

“That’s enough. Settle down. Do we have no more questions? Let’s begin class, then. Touma, your seat will be… next to Miss Mifune, our class president.” The elderly teacher gestured to a seat next to the cold beauty and I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly, realizing I would be sitting next to a person I wasn’t on good terms with. I could see that she wasn’t liking this either.

“Take your seat, please. So the topic of discussion during homeroom today will be the incidents happening in school lately--” I reluctantly went to my seat next to Mifune, the cold beauty, and listened to what the teacher had to say. 

* * *

**_Kurenai Academy Classroom 3B - Break…_ **

It was finally break in class and I was going to put my head down for a while but stopped when I heard a familiar cool voice calling my name. “Touma-”

Looking in the direction of the voice I saw that Shiga was next to my desk and gave me a polite smile. I quickly sat up in my seat and gave him what I hoped was a good smile ( _ don’t embarrass yourself in front of the cute boy in your class, Ryusuke..)  _

“Yo. Sorry about asking such an odd question earlier. I didn't mean to worry you. I’d like to sincerely welcome you to this school. The name’s Masamune Shiga. It means “support.” Ironic, huh, since as you can tell I have bad legs. I guess this wheelchair is supporting me now.” Masamune patted his legs with a smile on his face and I couldn’t help but be even more attracted to him. 

“You may not believe me, but I used to be pretty good at tennis. I hope we can be friends this year. A pleasure to meet you.” Masamune gives me another charming smile which causes my heart to go crazy again. I got up from my seat and held a hand out to him.

“I-I hope we will be really good friends this year!” Masamune shook my hand, still smiling at me. I hope my hand isn’t sweaty right now, I don’t want him to think I am weird or anything like that.

“Yeah. It’s nice to meet you. Oh, that’s right. You still haven't gotten a tour. This place is old, but it’s well equipped. Music, biology, a specialized chemistry room… It's a great learning environment. It might be a good idea to check the place out after school. I’d love to show you around but, well, my legs…” I tried not to let disappointment show on my face when I realized he couldn’t show me around. It would be a great opportunity for us to get closer and probably fall in love… Not like I am hoping for that ( _...cough) _

__ “Oh! Looks like someone has perfect timing. Hey, Mifune.” Masamune waved his hand toward my seatmate who came back into the classroom after leaving for a break when our break began. I didn’t like that he was suggesting for me and her tour the school together...

“Huh? Did you need something, Shiga?” She came over to us, looking directly at Masamune and completely ignoring me. I tried not to let it get to me but I could feel my eyebrow twitching a bit.

“Could you show the transfer student around?” Masamune motioned to me with a smile on his face and Mifune gave him a reluctant expression as she gave me a displeased expression. 

“Wh-Why do I have to? There’s a bunch of boys here who could show him.” I couldn’t help but agree with her internally, I would prefer anyone but her to show me around the school. It won’t end well if we are alone with each other.

“Seems Touma would prefer the class president.” I gave Masamune a surprised look, wondering what I said or did that gave him that weird thought. We were giving each other stink eyes when we saw each other again.

“I don’t want to play host to a weirdo.” Mifune gave me a harsh look and this didn’t help me at all in liking her. All that happened was a girl bumping into me! I would prefer to check out the school by myself instead of being with this rude female.

“Weirdo…? Did…. something happened between you two?” Masamune was giving me a suspicious look and I quickly went to get rid of the misunderstanding that was currently happening because of Mifune.

“I-It nothing serious! All that happened was I bumped into a girl. That's all that happens!” I was looking at Masamune with serious eyes and he just nodded his head at that, giving me a confused look at how firm I was being with defending myself ( _ anyone would defend themselves in front of someone they are interested in!)  _

“Oh, so you bumped into someone. To call a guy a weirdo over that…. Man, that’s harsh.” I felt relief that Masamune was on my side with that and that he didn’t think I was a weirdo as well because that would have crushed me.

“But--” Mifune tried to say something else but Masamune cut her off by raising his hand. He moved to get between Mifune and me then gave us a serious look, a look a teacher would give to two students having a fight ( _ which was kind of true…) _

__ “Sounds like you guys would benefit from spending some time together to clear the air. It’s a golden opportunity, Miss Class President.” I was not happy that he was still trying to convince her to show me around the school. We don’t get along so why try to force it? 

“Y-You’re so insistent. Why don’t -you- show him around?” Mifune was still very against showing me around the school and I was very supportive of Masamune showing me around the school as well. I was fine if I didn't get to see everywhere in the school. 

“Wish I could, but I’m getting called to the staff room for my part-time job. Besides, with me confined to this wheelchair, it’d be impossible to canvas the whole school today.” It seemed it was a huge no-go for Masamune to show me around the school and for us to get closer. 

“But it’d just the two of us…” Mifune looked at me for a second before looking back at Masamune. I don’t know what she thinks I would do to her. I think she is cute but she REALLY isn’t my type at all. Even if I did go that way, I would prefer that older businesswoman.

Masamune looked at her silently, like he was saying something to her with his eyes. She then looked away from him with a frown on her face. “...O-Okay, fine. I’ll do it. Happy now?”

“Straight from her mouth. I bet you’re glad to hear it, huh Touma.” I wanted to let out a groan realizing I was going to be stuck with Mifune after school but I couldn’t be negative for too long when I made eye contact with Masamune who was smiling at me. I am really weak against good looks…

“Yeah… Glad to hear it. Thanks for the help Masamune.” Even if I didn’t get along with Mifune I still felt kind of thankful that Masamune helped me get someone to tour my new school because I would have had a hard time by myself.

“Well, if it helps you like this place. I think it’s worth giving her a nudge.” Masamune gave me one last smile before turning to a still frowning Mifune. “Take care of the new guy, Mifune.”

“Thanks so much, Shiga. I’m not normally obligated to do this stuff.” Mifune turned away from Masamune and finally made eye contact with me. It was a bit tense and quiet moment before she let out a small sigh.

“Mifune Sayuri. If you get lost. I’ll leave you behind.” Mifune brushed her hair behind her shoulder and gave me an arrogant look. I felt a bit of anger grow in me as I gave her a stiff smile. I wasn’t going to get along with her…

“If you want to say something, why don’t you just say it?” Mifune was frowning at me, probably noticing how stiff my smile was. It felt like the air was crackling between us as we stare each other down.

“I’ll come to get you right after class. You better be ready. I’m wasting my time on-?!” Mifune took a firm step near me and was staring at me hard but stopped suddenly with a look of fear on her face as she rubs at her arms like it is cold. I felt a sudden cold go through me as well and felt confused as to where it was coming from.

“What’s wrong, Mifune?” Masamune looked at Mifune with curiosity as she looked around her with a cautious look on her face. I could feel my dislike of her kind of decrease when I noticed how nervous she looked but it was still up there.

“Oh, uh... I just felt cold suddenly…” Mifune looked nervous as she said this and Masamune looked at her with a look in his eyes that I couldn’t guess…. It is not like he likes her or anything. I shouldn’t be thinking about something like this on the first day of my new school.

As I was thinking about this I felt a familiar feeling that I felt this morning at the entrance of the school. It felt so cold on my back and I noticed that Mifune looked behind me, in the direction I was feeling the cold stare.  _ ‘I hope this isn’t hinting at something bad…’ _

* * *

**_Kurenai Academy Classroom 3B - Afterschool…._ **

It was finally after school and I was at my seat getting all my stuff packed away in my school bag. I could hear different students saying goodbye to each other as they got ready to either go home or to their clubs. Some of the students said goodbye to me as well and I replied with a polite smile.

“Hey. You look like an idiot spacing out watching everyone leave.” Mifune walked in front of my seat and put a hand on my desk while looking down at me. I could only sigh internally at the fact I would be alone with her for maybe like an hour or so.

“Didn’t I tell you to be ready and waiting after class? Who do you take me for?” I could feel myself getting pissed off when Mifune scolded me for being too slow with getting ready. I like to put away stuff in my school bag in a way that wouldn’t bother me when I get home.

I just silently finish with putting away the rest of my notes I took today and try to ignore Mifune just looking at me.

“ _ Hmph.  _ The fact you’re quiet means I was right.” Mifune brushed her hair behind her shoulder and I couldn’t help but wonder if it was a habit of her to do that. If she was having trouble keeping her hair behind her then putting it up in a ponytail would be helpful for her.

“I was thinking, you getting a tour from the class president is good, but there’s nothing in it for me. Don’t you think that’s unfair.” Mifune was still leaning on my seat as she watched me finish up with the last thing I needed to put away in my school bag.

“No, I don’t.” I got up from my seat and swung my school bag over my shoulder. I don’t want to blindly agree with her. She hasn’t done anything that was considered even nice to me. I know I was being immature but  _ she started it first _ . 

“If you don’t consider this unfair, then what is? The nerve of you! -You- might not think it is, but your opinion doesn’t matter. Since I’m showing you around, you’re gonna pay me back by helping me with something.” Mifune pokes her finger into my chest and I really couldn’t get over how rude she was. I didn’t want her to show me around the school either so it is not my fault.

“I’ll tell you what I want later, so right now just keep up and learn about the school. Got it?” Mifune looked at me with stern eyes and I could only let out a sigh as I mumbled back “ _ Yeah.”  _ to her.

“You’re too honest. How come you’re not asking how you can help? Well, even if you did, I wouldn’t tell you. Come on. Let’s go.” Without waiting for me to say anything she turned away and left the classroom. It was kind of obvious why I didn’t ask what she wanted me to do. I knew she wouldn’t tell me so why bother asking her?

I followed after her and saw her waiting for me with an impatient look on her face outside of the classroom. I didn’t think I would enjoy this tour with her around the school but I had to do it, unfortunately.

“Where do you want to start? The first floor? The third? I’ll… save the fourth floor for later so decide between those two.” I noticed an uncomfortable look on her face when she mentioned the fourth floor but I knew she probably wouldn’t tell me anything about it until after we go through the other floors.

“The third floor.” Since we are already on the third floor it would be smart if we started the tour here. We can probably check out the first floor after we finish the third floor.

“Well, of course, it makes sense to start there. That’s the floor we’re on right now. What a blah choice though. Ugh, I don’t like boring guys. Okay, fine. I guess I’ll show you around.” Mifune started to walk and I followed after her with a frown on my face. I don’t care what type of guys she likes so why bother even saying that to me.

“This floor has the 3rd year classrooms as well as the science, home-ec, and art rooms. Our grade has about 30 students in each class, and 4 classes, I think it’s 50/50 girls and boys. This hallway runs east-west. East is science and home-ec, and west is the art class. The typical ghost rumors are all over the science room, just like they are at every other school.” I had to agree with what Mifune said, at my old school we had rumors about our science room as well. 

  
  


“These days, science is so advanced, it’s hilarious people get so worked up over that stuff. That’s right. Shiga asked you about ghosts earlier. Don’t tell me you believe in them.” Mifune gave me a disapproving look and I could feel myself getting pissed off again at her. She has a sharp and annoying tongue.

“I do actually.” I gave her a forced smile as I said that. I tried not to glare at her when she let out a scoff. It just feels like we are just cats and dogs with each other, we don’t get along.

“So, you’re just like those people who stand around and gossip. What a joke.” Even though I was taller than her I still felt like she was looking down on me and I tried to ignore it. It was taking a lot of force in not snapping back at her. 

“Since we’re headed to the first floor. I may as well show you the second. Let’s go.” Mifune started to walk down a stair that was close by and I followed behind her with a tired look in my eyes. I wanted this tour to end soon. 

* * *

**_Kurenai Academy 2nd Floor - Afterschool…._ **

“This floor has the 2nd year classes as well as the physics room and the creepy biology room. A bunch of students don’t like the physics class because it has mounted animals and specimens. But I mean, it’s not like some dead animals are going to up and move, so I don’t really care. They say the biology room holds rare specimens. A gift from some foreign research facility. Want to go in?” Mifune nods her head towards the biology room door and I look at it for a second. 

“Sure.” I was kind of curious about what was in the biology room and I did want to see the mounted animals and specimens. It may be an interesting experience for me in my new school.

“Keep it down, okay?” Mifune looked around for a second before she slowly opened the biology room door. She motions for me to be quiet as we go inside of the slightly dark room.

“ _ Ugh,  _ it’s still dusty, just like I thought. Damn. The mold and chemicals here are hurting my nose. Oh yeah. You better not bump into anything in here. Be careful. If you drop one and it breaks. I’m going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble because of you.” I had my uniform up to my nose as I tried not to sneeze from how dusty it was in the room. I was looking around the room with curious eyes. I wanted to touch something but I decided against it because I didn't want to deal with Mifune getting mad at me.

“Oh, look at this. There are jars in the back, too. I wonder what’s in this too. It’s all clouded up so I can’t see. It should have a label somewhe-- There it is.1944… A year before the war ended. Why is such an old jar stored here…” I couldn’t help but feel like it was a bit unfair that Mifune was touching something while I couldn’t do that. I felt an eyebrow raised as Mifune lifted the jar closer to her nose and sniffed it.

“Hey. Does it smell weird to you?” I frown at her when she lifts the jar to my nose. I was going to push it away but I did end up smelling something. It smells like… sulfur?

“Something smells. Is it… sulfur?  _ Achoo! _ ” Mifune quickly covered her nose as she placed the jar back down in the place she got it from. Mifune kept sneezing for a while before she finally stopped. 

“Let’s get out of here. If we stay here any longer, I get the feeling I won’t ever stop sneezing.” Mifune quickly walked to the door of the biology room. She opens the door and looks around for a second before fully coming out of the room.

“Good. No one’s in the hall.” I follow after Mifune, making sure to close the biology room door softly. My nose no longer felt like it was going to sneeze so I made sure to take a deep breath as the air no longer felt stuffy to me.

“Oh, Miss Mifune.” An older man's voice called out to Mifune and She let out a scream as she grabbed onto my arm tightly. I tried not to flinch as she pulled at my arm a little bit too hard for my liking. 

“Whoa! Goodness, don’t scream. You startled me.” Coming from a corner was our homeroom teacher. I could feel Mifune quickly release her hold on my arm as she tried to relax in front of the teacher. “T-Teacher!” 

“What’s made you so jumpy?” The teacher looked at Mifune with concerned eyes and she just awkwardly looked away from him, feeling rather embarrassed with her reaction from before. “Oh… N-Nothing... “

“Hm? Oh, the class president herself is giving a tour? I’m impressed.” The teacher must have put two and two together, figuring out that Mifune was giving me a tour of the school. He had a pleased look on his face as he looked at Mifune.

“Um, this is…” Mifune was struggling to get words out and say something to our teacher. I could hear another pair of footsteps coming towards us. It sounds like it belongs to a woman because of clicking heels. 

“Oh? We meet again. It seems fate decided to bring us together. How are you?” Fukurai appears as well with a charming smile on her face. I was surprised that me and her met again so soon. 

“Do you know Touma? He just transferred in today.” The teacher raised an eyebrow, looking surprised that we knew each other already. I wonder if she was a teacher or a friend of my teacher.

“A transfer student? Ah, so I wouldn’t have gotten much out of him if we -had- be able to talk.” Fukurai kind of mumble to herself as she looks at me. 

“Now that I think about it, you two were together then, too. You must be clos--” Fukurai was giving me and Mifune a look that I didn’t enjoy at all. I could just guess what she was thinking about our relationship and that made me shiver internally at that.

“ **No** ” Mifune and I deny it at the same time with the same amount of force. Mifune gave me a look from the corner of her eye but I didn’t care. I don’t want anyone thinking me and her are even in a relationship, we are barely acquaintances. 

“Oh, I had assumed you two were--” Fukurai continued to talk, still with that mischievous smile on her face and I could feel myself getting annoyed that she thought we like each other in  **that** way. 

“You assumed incorrectly.” Mifune kept denying what Fukurai was thinking of our relationship and I felt a bit thankful that she was being firm with it. I didn’t want any rumors that me and her were into each other. That would be a nightmare.

“Oh? Is that so?” Fukurai finally gave up trying to tease us and gave us a polite smile.

“ **Yes,** ” We both agree simultaneously with each other, both having a flat tone.

“I suppose the young aren’t ever honest with their feelings. Too stubborn. You’ll never get a man.” Fukurai looked directly at Mifune as she said this and Mifune's face grew red as she glared at the smiling Fukurai. 

“Teacher, who is this old hag-er, this woman?” Mifune looked towards the teacher, her face still slightly red. I could see that Fukurai face twitched when Mifune almost called her an old hag.

“Oh, yes. Her name is Fukurai Chizuru. She’s the Editor in Chief of a magazine. She wants to conduct an interview, so she came in person.” The teacher introduces a still glaring Mifune to a smiling Fukurai. 

“An interview? About what?” Mifune looked at the teacher with a curious look on her face and the teacher's face grew a bit awkward as he hesitated to tell her what the interview was about. It seemed more like he didn’t know what to say the interview was about.

“About young people and their potential.” Fukurai quickly jumped in to help out the teacher who was still having a hard time answering Mifune's question. Mifune looked at Fukurai with a confused look when she said that. “Potential?”

“Indeed. This school cages you like herds of sad sheep. But to be stuck inside a cage your whole life… So bland. It’s a damn shame.” Fukurai gives us a sigh, giving us a sad look like we were living quite a boring life.

“Well, it’s not our -whole- lives.” Mifune gives Fukurai an annoyed look, not liking what she just said. 

“Where can these children let their passion free? What will happen to the sheep’s potential?! That’s the focus of our magazine’s special story this month.” I couldn’t help but be drawn to what Fukurai was saying. I could get what she was saying and I was liking it.

Mifune looked at Fukurai with an unreadable look on her face. I assume she was trying to process what Fukurai just said as well. But in the end, Mifune just crossed her arms in front of her with a disinterested look on her face. 

“Hm? Not interested? Ryusuke was it? Don’t you want to read it?” Fukurai realizes that she probably wasn’t going to get through to Mifune so she looks at me, curious about what my answer would be.

“I do.” I was genuinely interested in the magazine special she was talking about. I hope I could read it when she was done with it.

“Sure. When the proof arrives. I’ll send it to you.” Fukurai gave me a pleased smile as she heard my positive reply.

“ _ Hmph.  _ How stupid…” Mifune let out a scoff as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder once again with an annoyed expression on her face. I really couldn’t figure out what her deal was. 

“Perhaps for brats who don’t know anything. Seems you’re too immature for our magazine.” I felt my eyebrow shoot up when Fukurai told Mifune that with a smile on her face. Wow… older women truly know how to be harsh with a smile on their face.

“Wha..?!” Mifune looks at Fukurai with an expression between anger and surprise. Fukurai simply let out a “ _ Hmph _ ” as she looked away from Mifune, who was currently trembling with anger. 

“Enough of that, you two. Come, let’s hurry to the fourth floor, Miss Fukurai. Come along now.” The teacher quickly cut off the tense air that was currently happening between Mifune and Fukurai. It felt like instead of there being two students and two adults, there were three students and one adult.

“What? O-Oh, yes, that’s right. I don’t have time to waste on chit-chat. Let us hurry on. I’ll see the two of you later.” Giving me a smile and Mifune a firm look, Fukurai left with the teacher to go to the fourth floor.

“What the hell is with that old hag?! So annoying! And stop looking so dreamy-eyed!” As soon as the two adults were out of earshot Mifune let out the anger she was holding in out. Also, what does she mean  _ dreamy-eyed _ ? I was not looking at her like that. 

“Let’s move on to the first floor. I’ll leave you behind if you’re too slow.” Mifune quickly spun on her feet and started to quickly walk away from me. I follow after the angry Mifune with a tired look on my face. 

* * *

**_Kurenai Academy 1st Floor - Afterschool…._ **

It was silent between us as we walked through the first-floor hallway. I was okay with the silence, just looking around at the things we passed as we continued to walk. But it seems like Mifune wasn’t liking it, seeing as she let out a loud sigh that broke the silence we had between us.

“...What? You won’t talk if I don’t?  _ Hmph. _ ” I couldn’t get her. She was mad when I talked and she was mad when I didn’t say anything. Is she just mad at my general existence?

“This floor has classrooms for 1st years. As well as the staff room, infirmary, and janitor’s closet. At the end of the hall is the infirmary. The “hot nurse” is a legend. Don’t get your hopes up.” I don’t enjoy that Mifune assumes I am a pervert with females. I find some females attractive but it isn’t all 100% for me. If it was a hot male nurse legend I would probably be in trouble. 

“Sayuuuuri!” A feminine voice came from behind us and Mifune stumbled to stay on her feet when the curly-haired female from this morning tackled Mifune in a running hug. She let out a giggle as she hugged Mifune tightly from behind. Mifune looked behind her with a look that wasn’t stern like usual. “Oh. Saya.”

“What are you doing here?” The curly-haired girl let go of Mifune so she could face her. I had a feeling that she didn't notice me yet and I was okay with that.

“Giving a tour to the new student.” Mifune nodded her head towards me with an indifferent look on her face. She treats me differently compared to her friend. The curly-haired girl looked at Mifune with a confused face. “New…?”

“Yeah. His name is Touma Ryusuke, and he just transferred into class B today.” Mifune introduced me to her friend. I give her a polite nod when we make eye contact with each other.

“Oh… Ah! You’re the guy at the entrance! So you were a transfer student. Um… nice to meet you again. My name is Nagamine Saya, I’m in 3-A. I hope we get along!” Nagamine gives me a quick bow as she introduces herself to me. I hold out my hand for her to shake, feeling it would be weird if I just gave her a bow back.

“Oh yay! Shakes hands.” Nagamine shakes my hand back happily and I give her a polite smile. I couldn’t understand how someone this nice was friends with an ice queen.

“You don’t have to say hi to him, Saya.” Mifune was off to the side looking at the exchange between us with a frown on her face. Nagamine and me stop shaking hands with each other as we turn to face Mifune again.

“That’s not good, Sayuri. We should be nice to our classmates. It’s really sad when you don’t have friends. You’re all alone, and no one talks to you.” Nagamine gives Mifune a pout as she looks at the growing Mifune. 

“Okay, okay, whatever. I concede to your humanitarian efforts.” Mifune raised her hands in defeat as she made eye contact with Nagamine pout. Nagamine let a satisfied smile appear on her face when this happens. 

“Now, the two of you, be friends and make up.” Nagamine pushed Mifune in front of me, still smiling at the both of us. I looked at her confused, not fully understanding what she wanted us to do.

“Friends? Make up?” Mifune looked at her friend, her face was full of confusion as well. I didn’t understand what was happening at all. 

“You know what I’m talking about, right Ryusuke? Go on, Do it to Sayuri.” Nagamine was motioning for me to do something to Mifune but I had no idea what she was talking about. What did she want me to do to her? 

“Wh-What are you…?” Mifune's face looked slightly red as we looked at each other directly. I was looking between her and Nagamine. Did she want me to become friends with her? 

I just awkwardly grab Mifune's hands and shake it stiffly, looking at Nagamine as I do this. I wonder if this was what she wanted me to do. I am just guessing at this moment. 

“Could you maybe do something about the creepy hand motions?” Mifune snapped her hand out of mine and glared at me like I was doing something weird.

“Aww, no... That’s not it, Touma.” Nagamine gives me a disappointed look as she watches our interaction. I was still confused about what was currently happening.

“Hey?! Saya-- What’s gotten into you?” Mifune looked at Nagamine with a confused and annoyed expression on her face. 

“Oh no! Look how late it is! I gotta run to my violin lessons. Later Sayuri! See you tomorrow, Ryusuke.” Nagamine quickly bowed towards the both of us before she ran away quickly. We both look at her quickly disappearing back silently. The final school bell rang throughout the mostly empty school, breaking the silence between us.

“Any… The last bell just rang, so we’ll end this little tour on the fourth floor. Let’s go.” Mifune started to walk towards the closet stairs so that we could go to the last place of our tour of the school.

* * *

**_Kurenai Academy 4th Floor Stair - Afterschool…._ **

“Hey, hold up. Wait a minute… Do you know why I left the fourth floor for last?” Mifune was looking at me with serious eyes and I kind of thought about it for a while. I kind of assume because it was abandoned or something.

“I get it?” I mean I am pretty sure all schools have floors that no one goes on because it is abandoned or something along that line.

“Hmph. Like hell, you would. You only just transferred here.” Mifune glared at me and I just sigh internally once I realize I pissed her off again. She needs to get her anger under control or else it will be bad for her later on in life. 

“The reason is… Because I didn’t want anyone to see us up here. Look over there. At the top of the stairs. See the caution tape? Last month, there was…” Mifune's expression gets dark for a second as she struggles to say what she wanted to say.

“It was 8:30 in the morning. Before homeroom had started. A student supposedly jumped off the roof right above that classroom over there. The school and police both agreed it was a suicide. So, a regular girl just got up and decided to jump off the roof one morning. No note, no warning. There’s no way it was that simple. No one wants to know the truth. What really happened. Everyone’s scared. They think that by asking questions they’ll end up involved. That’s why I came here with someone less likely to freak out on me. You. You have no history with this school. I want to check something out past the tape. This is where you come in… helper. Follow me.” I was silent as I followed Mifune up the stairs, not knowing how to process what she just told me. It felt like it was more a personal thing for her and I didn’t have the right to try to say anything to her about it. 

* * *

**_Kurenai Academy 4th Floor_ **

“So. The fourth floor. The thing about it is… Nothing’s here. No grades rooms, and none are set aside for specific classes. No club rooms, no supply closets. It’s not even used for storage. It just has three rooms with desks and chairs. That’s it. You had to have noticed after seeing the other floors, but this is the school’s only mystery. The fourth floor. No one knows why it exists. Why was that girl alone up here? If we can figure out what happened, I bet we’d learn that too. Why don’t we start looking in the closet room and move down the hall that way.” I follow after Mifune on the rather creepy and empty fourth floor. I don’t understand why I had to be the person to help her out. She could have asked someone else from a different school or something like that.

As we walk through the hallway on the fourth floor Mifune suddenly stops in front of a door and looks down with a confused look on her face. “...? What’s this? There’s white powder here…”

I got down on one knee and decided to get some on my finger and smell it. When I smell the powder-like substance it didn’t have a smell to it. I was going to lick it but was stopped when Mifune slapped me rather hard behind my head.

“Don’t do that!” She gave me a stern look as she also got down on one knee and looked at the mysterious powder closer. “Is this… salt?”

I realize that Mifune was right about the mysterious powder being salt but why was salt just in front of a door. That didn’t make sense. As I was thinking this the air suddenly got cold and from the corner of my eye, I saw a girl in a sundress.

I don’t know but for some reason, I just knew she wasn't here,  _ here.  _ I didn't know what to do as I continued to look at her from the corner of my eye. I didn't want to fully face her because I was scared the moment I did something would change.

“Hey... You. How’d you get up here?” Mifune called out to the girl in the sundress and I realized that she could see her too. I was still kneeling by the door but Mifune was standing up and facing the girl directly. The girl in the sundress didn’t respond to Mifune's question and I had a feeling that she was looking directly at me.

I felt myself relax when the girl in the sundress disappeared. I finally got up from my kneeling position and looked in the direction the girl used to be in. I could feel goosebumps on my skin even though I was in my school uniform. Mifune was looking around confused when she realized the girl wasn’t there anymore.

“ _ Defeat him… _ ” I heard a soft feminine voice echo through the hallway and I tried not to shiver when it got cold again. I didn't get what she meant by “ _ Defeat him.. _ ” Who was she talking about and why do we need to defeat him? 

“ _ The man in the coat… _ ” The girl in the sundress appeared again, pointing in a direction and I could feel my heartbeat quicken when I saw her appear again. 

“Defeat him…?” Mifune confusedly repeated what the girl said, not fully understanding what she was asking.

“ _ Defeat the man in the red coat… _ ” The girl in the sundress said this before she disappeared again. I could feel my heartbeat relaxing but I was still tense as I looked in the direction she used to be in.

“She… disappeared. I… You saw her, right?” Mifune looked at me with a desperate look on her face but I just avoided looking at her directly. 

“I… I wasn’t looking…” I felt bad lying to her but I don’t know how to process the fact I just saw someone appear out of nowhere and disappear. It felt like maybe it was something I didn’t want to acknowledge right now. 

“But… I -know- she was standing in the hallway and pointing at that classroom! I -knew- it. Something’s going on here. If we can find out the truth-” Mifune was looking at me with serious eyes. I don’t know how I feel about her wanting to find out the truth. Some things are better not knowing because it may be something way worse. 

“It’s not always a good idea to do that.” I heard a familiar cool voice coming from behind us and I turned around quickly. Coming from deeper in the hallway was a smiling Masamune. He gave us a wave as a greeting. 

“I know I told you to show him around, but I didn't think that’d include the restricted area.” Masamune shakes his head at Mifune, who currently was looking at him with a confused expression.“Shiga. Why are you here? I thought you had to go to the staff room…” 

“I did. I mentioned my part-time job as the reason, right? That’s why I’m here.” I tilt my head a bit, still kind of confused about what he was talking about. Is his part-time job involved with the school or something? 

“And you... You probably followed her because she told you to. You’re either really nice or really slow. Or… you were meant to be here… So, which is it, new guy? Tell me.” I felt my ears growing hot when Masamune stared at me for a long time, waiting for my answer.

“It...It must be fate.” I wanted to cover my cheeks as I said this but that would be probably too weird to do right now so I will save it for later when I am home and alone in my bedroom. 

“Hmm. So that wasn’t nonsense the Chief was spouting.” Masamune nodded his head, looking satisfied with my answer. I kind of felt disappointed he didn’t have any reaction to what I just said but that what I was usually used to.

“Chief?” Mifune was curious about the person Masamune mentioned but he just waved it off with a shake of his head. “Just talking to myself. Don’t mind me.”

Mifune was silent as she looked at Masamune with serious eyes. I had a feeling she didn’t trust what Masamune was saying to her. I mean I kind of get it. He was on the floor no one really shouldn’t be on and he was here because of his part-time job.

“School’s over for today. You guys shouldn’t stick aroun--?!” Masamune stop talking and looked around with a serious look on his face. Mifune was giving him a confused look as he does this.

For some reason, it got really cold. It wasn’t like the brief moments of coldness I was feeling before. It felt like it was ice cold. I could see my breath appearing in front of me due to how cold it was.

“Hey, did it… suddenly get cold for anyone else?” Mifune was shaking a bit as she hugged herself, trying to increase her body heat.

“...?! The temperature just dropped drastically. This can’t be…” Masamune quickly took out a laptop that was attached to his wheelchair and began to quickly type some stuff on it. “Light shield ratio is rising. So is the sulfur concentration.”

“Ah, we miscalculated.” Another voice appeared. This one is more feminine and mature. It sounded familiar and I was right about that when I saw that Fukurai also appears from deeper in the hallway of the fourth floor.

“Hey! You’re--” Mifune points at Fukurai with a shocked look on her face. Fukurai just ignored her and looked over Masamune's shoulder at his laptop. “The decrease in temperature. The smell. Shiga, it’s near.”

“You’re right.” Masamune nodded his head in agreement with her and I was growing even more confused, did these two know each other? 

“Shiga? You know her?!” Mifune looked at Masamune in surprise, not believing that Masamune was acquainted with her. 

“Something like that,” Masamune replies to Mifune in a half-assed way as he continues to look at his laptop with focused eyes.

“Estimated arrival?” Fukurai asks Masamune this as he continues to type away on his laptop.

“It was supposed to be eight hours from now. Why is it showing up so early?” Masamune's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. 

“Perhaps an… unexpected factor got mixed in.” Fukurai looks at both Mifune and me with serious eyes. I didn’t know what was happening at all. What was coming sooner than expected? Is it something bad?

“The temperature’s continuing to drop… Now it’s ten degrees below average!” As Masamune said this I realized that it was getting colder. Why was it getting so cold right now? 

“I guess it can’t be helped. We’re attacking now! You two are going to help. Got it?” Fukurai looked at us with serious eyes and I nodded my head in agreement, too confused to understand what was happening but it must be serious if she was asking for us to help her.

“You’ll do it? Thank you.” Fukurai gave me a gentle smile, looking pleased that I agreed so easily. I still have no idea what I just agreed to.

“But Chief, they’re just regular students--” Masamune looked up from his laptop, disagreeing with what she was suggesting but she stopped him by raising her hand silently.

“They saw earlier.” I felt my heartbeat increase once I realized what she was talking about. She knew I saw that girl in the sundress. 

“What…?” Masamune looked at Fukurai with a shocked look on his face, not fully believing what she was saying.

“The girl who was standing over there…” Fukurai didn’t say it directly but I knew she was talking about the girl in the sundress.

“I can’t believe it…” Masamune was looking at us with disbelief. Fukurai nodded her head in agreement with his statement. “My thoughts exactly.”

“When I saw them come upstairs, and then notice her in the hallway, I was surprised too.” I felt like I couldn’t hide it anymore if Fukurai knew for a fact I did see the girl in the sundress. It would be just lying to myself.

“Touma… Did you really see her?” Masamune looked at me with serious eyes and I couldn’t lie to him about it at all even if I wanted to.

“I...I saw her…” I rub at my arm, not making eye contact with anyone. I still felt reluctant about admitting to the fact I saw the girl but it was something that happened and I couldn’t change it.

“...Mifune… did you see her, too?” Masamune asked Mifune this as well. Mifune hasn’t said anything as this conversation was happening. I realize that Mifune looked rather pale at the moment and she was looking at the ground.

“Mifune!” Masamune calls out to the unresponsive Mifune and that seems to shock her out of whatever state she was in. But it didn't seem to be a good thing because she was slowly shaking her head.

“No… I didn’t see anything…” Mifune was mumbling that to herself and I was getting concerned when I noticed that she was shaking a bit. Masamune was confused about what was happening to Mifune currently as well. “You…?”

“I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!” Mifune shouted that before quickly turning around and running away. I felt confused about what just happened. Why did she react in that way?

“ _ Sigh… _ Young people these days.” Fukurai just shakes her head at the running Mifune. Masamune was just silent as he watched her disappear from the fourth floor. I felt rather confused still and kind of betrayed that she left me alone in the place she took me to in the first place. 

“Whatever. Ryusuke, was it? You’re going to help us. It affects each of us differently. Sometimes it’s physical, sometimes mental. Limbs becoming heavy, difficulty in breathing, hallucinations, psychosis… The symptoms vary, but most fall victim to at least one. I don’t know if you have to be born that way, or if you just get used to it… But very few people are resistant to the effects. And those people can find them… Ghosts.” I felt myself gasp a bit. I did believe in the existence of ghosts but I didn't think that people could see them. And I am one of those people who can see ghosts? 

“Chief. A gas pipe just registered a passage reaction. It’ll be here in three minutes.” Masamune spoke up again as he looked at his laptop again.

“Understood. Good thing I brought our equipment with me, just in case. Back us up, Shiga.” Fukurai nodded towards Masamune who gave her a positive reply back.

“Here, take this. This is a multi-functional device my company developed. It’s called an Ouji Pad. Shiga will act as our backup, and send us updated information in real-time. Keep a close eye on the pad, listen to Shiga’s advice, and fight any <ghosts> that appear. What we’re looking for, according to witness testimonies, is a <man in a burning coat>. It first appeared two months ago, but it’s been three weeks since it was last spotted. Our job here is to find that <man in a burning coat> and exorcise it. Oh, and take this pipe. It’s been specially modified so it can be used against ghosts. Ghosts can’t be hurt by any ordinary weapon. But with this, you can damage them.” I held the pipe that was given to me by Fukurai tightly in my hand. I don’t know if this will work but she did this way longer than me so I have to trust her.

“One minute until arrival! It’s coming from the classroom!” At what Masamune said, Fukurai got quiet and looked at the classroom door we were in front of. It was a tense few minutes as we waited. I didn’t know what we were waiting for but I had a feeling I would know when it happens.

“ **_...ou...you._ ** ” I was looking around me when I heard a groaning voice. I didn’t know where it was coming from. I was holding on tighter to my pipe as I got ready for something to appear.

“ **_...cut you._ ** ” It felt like the groaning voice was getting even closer to us. Fukurai must have felt that too as she put a hand on my shoulder. “Be careful. It’s close.”

“ **_Let me cut you…_ ** ” The voice felt like it was right near me. I looked in front of the classroom door and I saw something in a red coat that was holding a long looking knife. It had a smirk on its face as it stared at me.

“There you are!” Fukurai got her weapon ready in her hand as the man in a burning coat appeared in front of us finally. 

“ **_LET ME CUT YOU!_ ** ” The ghost screamed at us and I felt my ears ringing at how loud they were. I felt scared as I was face to face with a ghost. A ghost that wanted to hurt me currently. 

“ _ Hmph _ . Who do you think you’re talking to? I’ll prove just how superior we are to those you attacked before.” Fukurai scoffed at the ghost-like it was a joke in her eyes. I did feel a bit better with her at my side as we dealt with a bloodthirsty ghost.

“ **_HEHEHEHEHE._ ** ” The ghost laughed crazily before it disappeared into the classroom. Fukurai went into the classroom without breaking a sweat. She looked back at me with a serious look. “Let’s go!”

I followed Fukurai into the classroom, still feeling a bit scared about what was going to happen but hopefully, nothing too bad will happen to me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to write! But I finally finish it. I kind I think I shouldn't have added onto the number of stories I have but I do enjoy this game a lot, especially its art style! Well, I don't know when I will update another chapter for this but it may take a while. I hope that this chapter was enjoyable! Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


End file.
